


You Are My Everything

by Rafira



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Car Accidents, M/M, Multiple Lives, Not Beta Read, Omegaverse, Sefikura, Sefikura Week 2021, TW!Car Crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafira/pseuds/Rafira
Summary: - Sefikura Week 2021 – Day 7 – Reunion –When the moment comes, he does what he needs to, and protects Cloud. Instead, Sephiroth becomes critically injured. As he lies asleep in his hospital bed, he sees the many realities in which he and Cloud came together. It has always been, and it will always be, he and Cloud. Together.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78
Collections: Sefikura (Sephiroth/Cloud) Week - Yearly Event





	You Are My Everything

\- Sefikura Week 2021 – Day 7 – Reunion –

His body was heavy.

His body was heavy, and it felt unresponsive. He couldn’t feel much. It felt numb, like he was being weighed down. He tried to move his arm, and wasn’t sure if it was moving or not – he couldn’t feel any feedback.

Slowly, he realised that he would be able to see if his arm was moving if he opened his eyes.

It felt difficult, like he was fighting sleep. He did feel sleepy – no, he was going to open his eyes. He eased them open – just a touch. That’s all he could manage. The world was blurry, like he was underwater. He couldn’t see anything clearly, and he could definitely not see his arms.

There was movement. It came to him slowly. Lights, flashing lights. Blurry shapes, moving. Figures. He realised there was noise, too. A siren. Two? Voices. Yelling, shouting. It was loud. So unbelievably loud.

_Sephi – can – hear ?_

He blinked. Is someone calling his name? He went to answer, but he couldn’t. He absolutely couldn’t do anything.

All he could do was …. Lie there.

He felt his eyes slide closed again.

\----

He didn’t know how long had passed. He felt like he had been asleep for a long time, but he didn’t feel well rested. He still felt tired… weary. He cracked his eyes open again, and it was just as hard that time.

It was a different place, this time. The ceiling above him was white. It looked solid, but when he tracked to the edges of it the world started blurring white.

His whole body was numb. He felt drunk.

He couldn’t move, but he moved his eyes slowly around the room. Different coloured blobs were placed around the area. He appeared to be tucked under a blanket. He wondered if it was a heavy blanket? Is that why he couldn’t move? He wasn’t stronger than a blanket?

There was a blob of yellow on the edge of the blanket. It didn’t move.

That sunshine yellow… leaning on the edge of the bed he was in.

Cloud…….

_Cloud._

He knew it was Cloud.

He would know his love anywhere.

Cloud….

\----

He remembered….

The fear, hammering in his heart, when he realised it was too late.

He remembered reaching for Cloud, undoing his own seatbelt to wrap around his partner. To curl around him, shielding him as best as he could as the car rolled.

He remembered Cloud screaming.

Pain. He remembered it hurting, but he couldn’t remember the feeling of pain. He assumed it should have hurt.

He remembered glass, scattered and sparkling like glitter on the asphalt.

He remembered Cloud, begging him to be ok. Holding him, and as they pulled Cloud away from him.

He had tried to get to Cloud – not to let them take him away. There was noise then.

He remembered paramedics, hands pushing and pulling him.

He remembered fading away.

He just wanted to know if Cloud was ok.

Cloud… he wanted to be with him.

\----

At the edge of creation, he offered an outstretched hand. Cloud, his precious Cloud. Here at last.

He could see eternity stretch out before them, behind them. Endless opportunities, limitations. Beginnings and ends.

This wasn’t his first time. Every time he did it again, he realised more and more how important Cloud was in achieving his plans.

He had to have Cloud. There was no other option. How could the other man not see how they orbited each other, locked in destiny together?

His proffered hand. Cloud eyed it, and him, suspiciously.

“Cloud…. Let us defy destiny… together.” He rarely said anything he didn’t mean. All he could do not is wait for the other man to accept him.

\----

“Wait, is that a new piercing?”

Cloud stuck his tongue out. “Wow, you noticed, I’m impressed!”

“Aren’t you going to run out of ear real estate?” Sephiroth asked, even as he reeled the blonde in for a better look. “Oh, it’s a little star. That’s cute.”

“When I run out of ear space, I guess I’ll just start getting other places pierced!” Cloud said cheerfully.

“Again, just remember my vote is for nipple piercings.”

_“Again_ , it’s my body and my decision, and if I get them pierced I won’t get anything done if you’re playing with my nipples even more than you do right now.”

“Noted.” Sephiroth smiled, nuzzling into the buzzed side above Cloud’s newly pierced ear. “My little punk rock boy. So cute.”

“My straight-laced perverted businessman boyfriend.” Cloud stuck his tongue out at him. “Do your friends know how kinky you are?”

“Pretty sure Gen is so overt about his own weird sex shit that if I gave anything away it would fly under the radar.”

“Ahh, bless Genesis and his weird, _Loveless_ quoting, perverted self. So, you want to punish me for getting a piercing without asking you?”

Sephiroth snaked his hands under the edge of Cloud’s tee, predictably heading straight for his chest. He ran his fingers over the smooth skin of his petite frame, working his way to circling Cloud’s nipples. The blonde was extremely sensitive there, to his pleasure.

“ _My body, my choice,”_ Sephiroth parroted back at him, teasingly. “I’m not going to punish you for that, want to pick something else?”

“Hmmm…” Cloud wiggled his ass from where he was sitting in Sephiroth’s lap, feeling the man slowly swell under him. “Don’t want to just punish me because? We haven’t used the flogger in a while…”

“If you ask really nicely, I’ll flog you. But I’m going to practice that new bind. How about that?”

“You’re so good to me,” Cloud purred.

\----

He came into the kitchen, following his nose to the delicious smell. Cloud stood at the stovetop, stirring a large pot of stew. Even though his mate made it often, he still enjoyed the Nibel stew every time Cloud made it.

He could tell the exact moment when Cloud smelled his scent and turned to face him with a smile.

“Hello, dear.”

His mate looked adorably domestic with the navy apron over his clothes, cooking dinner for him in their kitchen.

Sephiroth came closer, his socked feet padding over the stone tiles.

“Good evening, darling. Dinner smells almost as delicious as you.”

Cloud blushed. “It’s not ready yet. You’re early.”

“I know.” Sephiroth leaned over, nuzzling into his hair, leaning over to sniff down the long, slender column of his neck, placing a kiss over Cloud’s bond mark, and then finally returning to his face to gently kiss his partner.

It was slightly difficult to lean over Cloud’s swollen belly to deepen their kiss, but Sephiroth persisted. He placed his hands on Cloud’s shoulders, then let them slowly trail down the smaller man’s body.

He cupped Cloud’s expanded midsection. Inside his body, their pup was growing. Despite some of their friends having children, he couldn’t start to imagine what it would truly be when the young one came.

Cloud smiled, leaning into him. “The pup was moving today. Maybe if you’re lucky, you can feel it move again tonight.”

Sephiroth nuzzled the side of his face, scenting him.

“I’m already lucky.”

\----

Sephiroth regarded the troopers before him with – _not quite_ frowning, but close to. The cadets were a scrappy bunch, all a bit too young, scrawny, green. They didn’t look like SOLDIER material.

He supposed his current Firsts, even the Seconds, had been a few years older than these – these kids. Even his Thirds had been at least fifteen, and some of them had looked older and a bit more hardened at that point.

He gave his usual spiel regardless. It was easier to do that then to protest. The ones which were truly unfit to be a SOLDIER would wipe out, sooner or later. The program, even for troopers, was tough.

Even with the helmets on, they looked scared. Something predatory in his blood wanted to shock them, see if he could get them to drop out now and save Shinra some time, effort and money investing in them.

He fell into one of his more gruesome spiels, the type of war story he would tell Execs or investors when he wanted to see the disgusted look on their faces. It was _just_ polite enough to scrape in under the bar, but he was pushing it. He could see cheeks pale, under the helmets. _Children._

“You are dismissed. Additionally, I am happy to take any questions. Please come up the front.” He clasped his hands to his back, regarding the group with judging eyes. As expected, they scattered. Leaving in large groups, cliques forming already, he heard them gossiping and muttering to each other. Media would lead him to believe they were acting like high schoolers, out of order for military recruits.

He blinked down, realising one of them had actually approached the podium. Looking down, the trooper standing there seemed even shorter from below. He looked skinny, thin arms obvious through the uniform.

“Yes?”

“General, Sir. Thank you for your speech. It was truly an honour. I was wondering if you would be willing to answer some questions about the siege of Jejin?”

Sephiroth blinked at him. A fanboy, maybe, but that tour had been less well-known, earlier in his career. Not what he was expecting to hear.

He stepped down off the stage, level with the cadet. The other man was still a head smaller than him, and although he could see him tense as Sephiroth came closer, he did not waver.

“I am more than willing to answer questions about Jejin – it was certainly an interesting siege. What would you like to know?”

Before answering him, the cadet reached up and removed his helmet. From within, a puff of unruly blonde hair, sticking up in all directions like a daisy. That was a surprise, but what shocked him was the eyes. They were clear, bright blue. Without mako, they were the sharpest, and brightest he had ever seen. The trooper had fine, high cheekbones that were painted with small, faint freckles, and a slight blush. He was _gorgeous._

And he was talking.

Sephiroth, to his embarrassment, had to snap back in to the conversation.

“- the idea to use fire materia to melt the rocks and seal the fort entrance was unique, and I was just wondering how you came up with that?”

“Of course. I would be happy to discuss that with you, but I’m afraid it’s not a straightforward answer.” Sephiroth murmured, tilting his head slightly. “Cadet, what is your name?”

“Cloud, Sir.” The blonde’s mouth switched into a small smile, which lit up his face. It was a delightful look. “Cloud Strife.”

“Well, Cloud Strife, it seems the rest of your class has left, and as such there is no-one else who wanted a question answered. Would you be willing to come to my office, and I could explain my theories behind materia manipulation to you. Perhaps I could prepare some tea for you…?” he was pushing it, maybe, for some reason but he didn’t want this blonde to get away.

“Sir, I would be honoured to but – are you sure it wouldn’t be a bother?” he looked slightly worried.

“absolutely not. It would be my pleasure.”

\----

He opened the front door, slowly. The key felt harder to get in the keyhole every day. He tried not to think about it too hard.

Next to the porch, the roses were getting a bit wild again. It felt like only recently he had pruned them. He should get to it- but he already felt tired and the sun was still out.

Cloud followed him in, always by his side. The blonde took his suit jacket off, slowly. Easing it over his shoulders, he was very carefully looking like he wasn’t struggling. But he knew. Hard for Cloud, as it was hard for him. Their bodies weren’t they used to.

“The service was beautiful,” Cloud told him, softly, as he turned on the kettle. Their two cups, on the sink already. No point putting them away.

“It was, he answered. “It’s going to be hard… now that he’s gone.”

“I feel like we’re attending a funeral every day. There are more gone then left.”

He walked slowly up to the blonde. Ran his hands, tenderly, down his arms, and grasped his hands. They were soft, softer than they used to be. More skin, looser. Weaker, with just the slightest tremor starting. He looked into Cloud’s face. More lines, hair greyed and drooping, and even his eyes were less clear and bright than they used to be. But for all that, he was still completely in love with the man. They had made a commitment, through sickness and health. He planned on being at Cloud’s side for the rest of their lives.

“No-one lives forever. Maybe it will be us next.”

Cloud sighed. “It just feels like it snuck up on us. One day we were young and hot, and next we’re just old farts.”

“I still think you’re hot.” Sephiroth chortled.

Cloud groaned at him. “Anyway, I guess we should be grateful. It’s been…. It hasn’t been a half-bad life.”

“I have had a far better and happier life than I could ever imagine, Cloud Strife. If I could do it all over again with you, I would.”

“Come here, flatterer.” Cloud pulled him into a tender embrace, resting his face on the crook of Sephiroth’s shoulder. Even through his dress shirt, he could feel the hot pinpricks of Cloud’s tears. He held him as close as he dared.

\----

“Blake, Lackey, Strife and Rikson, you’ll accompany the General. One of you will have to go collect him for the mission, though. He should be waiting in his office.” Their commander ordered, reading out the orders easily and comfortably.

“Sir Yessir!” The four of them snapped into crisp salutes, holding until he left the room.

“Well, Strife?” Lackey started, smirking at him.

“Yup?” Cloud answered, checking his linked materia with a touch of his gloved fingers.

“You’re gonna go get the General, then?” there was teasing edge to his voice, but no heat.

“Yeah, yeah – gaia, you guys even gonna give me a choice?”

“Easier for you to do it. Just don’t spend too long making out, kay? We have a mission!”

“If you don’t want me to make out with the General, go get him yourself!” Cloud snapped back, waving behind him as he strode out of the room.

He made quick time to Sephiroth’s office, the path autopilot for him.

He knocked, opening the door before getting an answer. Sitting at the desk was Sephiroth, elegant head bent over paperwork. The man didn’t acknowledge Cloud for a few long seconds, before he finished one page with a flourished signature and looked up.

He watched with a smile as Sephiroth did a doubletake.

“The Second maroons look good on you,” he told the blonde.

“The uniform’s still a bit stiff,” Cloud admitted. “Honestly though, I think I’d look better in purple.”

“Hmm, only just got Second and you’re already hounding for First?” He could hear the smile in the man’s voice even with his back turned, as he retrieved Masamune from its wall mount.

“I’m not in a rush,” Cloud said, reaching out for Sephiroth’s shoulder as he came closer. The older man paused in front of him, leaning in for an easy, practiced kiss.

Sephiroth pulled away, slowly. “Good. If you progressed too quickly, those rumors that you were sleeping your way to the top might resurface again.”

“The only thing sleeping with you got me is a sore jaw and a tender ass,” Cloud snorted.

“Really? Not the love of your life? Not true happiness and domestic bliss?”

“Your words, not mine,” Cloud teased.

“You know what, your ass looks good in those pants. I think I’ll just stand back and let you Seconds kill all the monsters.”

Cloud snorted. “Lazy. Fine.”

\----

_Seph… come back to me please._

\----

He loved Cloud, his precious puppet. He loved to watch him dance. Even when he wasn’t being controlled, he still danced to Sephiroth’s tune.

He couldn’t decide which was better.

When Cloud was practicing his ‘free will’, Sephiroth let the strings loosen. Not enough to lose control, oh. Of course not. Never.

He loved it when he ran around with his little friends, fighting and solving problems and having all those little heartfelt conversations.

And then he would drop in, like a vengeful angel, and ruin it all for them. Cloud fought, he fought so hard. He resisted. The hurt, the hate, the anger. It burned in Cloud’s beautiful eyes, that strength only there because Sephiroth had left him alive enough for Hojo to augument him, but that fire was all Cloud’s. Something he could never create. Something that he would always cherish in the blonde.

And when Cloud resisted…. Oh, it was too fun. To push him, to pressure him, to lean on him until he broke. His despair was delicious. His struggle.

On the other hand, when he pulled those strings in, pulled the collar until Cloud was choking, that’s when his eyes went blank, glazed over. He was still in there, but he had no fight. He was shell, an obedient toy.

That Cloud was pliant. He would do anything, dance for him, fight for him, die for him. He could see into Cloud’s mind easily, and he could see how much he desperately wanted to make Sephiroth happy, how the praise created endorphins pinging around in his brain and making Cloud nearly as pleased as he was.

His good little pet. He could lean on him, lean on him and watch him bend, bend, bend. He could stroke his hand down his pretty little face and watch him smile with pleasure.

And when he loosened the strings just a little, Cloud would hate himself for it. Hate himself even more, because he knew that he enjoyed it.

And then, the cycle began again.

Sephiroth petted Cloud’s head, the blonde kneeling next to him with his head rested in his lap. What a good boy. So much fun. He was glad he decided to keep him.

\----

Cloud. Endless worlds, all different and unique in their own way. Some, so alike to his. Some, so dissimilar. But in every single one, he and Cloud found each other. The blonde was so important to him. He remembered it a bit more clearly, now. The car was rolling onto Cloud’s side, the other man getting shaken like a leaf in his seat. He had taken the action he needed to keep Cloud safe. That was the only important thing to him in that moment.

He woke, slowly. He felt like he was tearing through tissue paper, layers and layers of it. Steadily, he felt consciousness become more tangible. His eyes cracked open, and this time it was easier than before.

The room was quiet, save a steady beep of machinery. He looked around, again. The blurry shapes he could see before, machinery. Near the bright, open window, bouquets of flowers and cards. It was definitely a blanket tucked into him, but the thin, waffle-style fabric definitely wasn’t holding him down. He wiggled his fingers under the blanket was pleased to see it move. _Absolutely stronger than a blanket._

That same blonde lump was down the end of the bed. He could see now it was _definitely_ Cloud, head pillowed on his folded arms. He looked like he was sleeping, despite it clearly being day. He wondered how long he had been in there.

“Cloud,” he tried to say, but his voice felt raw and came out softly. The blonde seemed to hear him anyway, snapping into consciousness rapidly.

“Sephiroth! Seph!” Cloud gasped. He looked – he looked tired, despite clearly just being asleep. He looked worn, with bags under his eyes and his hair looking a bit droopy. There was a thick bandage plastered on one cheek, and another on his eyebrow. He wasn’t sure what other injuries his love had.

“You absolute idiot! Why did you unbuckle your seatbelt! They didn’t know if you’d be okay. Why did you scare me like that?” Cloud was suddenly angry, and crying. He wanted to reach out and touch his face, but he couldn’t get quite that far.

Cloud did for him, shuffling up to be closer to him with a sudden movement and grasping his hand, pushing his face into Sephiroth’s chest. He clasped it with his exposed arm, pulling the blonde closer. He was so tangible, so real. He never wanted to let go of him.

“I did it for you, Cloud. You’re my everything.” His mind was fuzzy, but he knew that for sure.

“I love you, I love you so much. Never leave me again.”

“Never. I’ll always be with you. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> woahhh Sefikura week smashed!! 20,614 words in 7 days. I had so much fun doing the challenge - HUGE shoutout to the Sefikura and Do Good Weirdly discords for the community spirit there!!! I definitely feel like I lost steam towards the end, though haha.   
> I hope you all enjoyed sefikura week too!!


End file.
